


Fairy City

by missafairy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternative Universe - No Island, Cute, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity owns a flower shop "Fairy City" and Oliver in an interesting and very charming customer :) Short love story, sweet and fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :) That's my new story I am very excited about, I hope you'll like it! Nice comments are always appreciated :)  
> TUMBLR USERS: theroyalwords (WRITING/EDITING) and smoakqueenz (GRAPHIC - in tumblr posts) helped a lot!!!! Thanks to both of them the story is being published. I really, really hope you'll like it...  
> Publishing this work has nothing to do with the possible delay in updating my other fanfic (in case you thought so...:))

“Yes, Thea, sure I’ll be there. Give me an hour. No. No! Of course I haven’t forgotten,” said Oliver as he ran into his executive elevator. He furrowed his brows, listening to his sister’s shouts. She was right, he totally forgot about the Mother’s Day. “I’m just having a busy day…”

“Busy day, Oliver? Mom invited you on this dinner weeks ago so you could make it for sure!” Thea didn’t want to argue, she just wanted Oliver to finally come back home. After he moved out, she barely saw him. She thought an annual Mother’s Day dinner would bring Oliver to the Queen’s mansion for at least for a few hours. How could he forget?

“The meeting turned out to be longer than usual. It’s no big deal, Thea,” Oliver sighed, trying to sound like he had everything under control. The truth was he didn’t. “See you soon.”

In his busy life, he barely had time for family. He worked a lot, but he didn’t like his job. To be honest, he hated it. It was his father’s greatest wish - to see his son become a CEO of a successful company. Oliver gave up everything to fulfill that dream. He couldn’t control all of it; he was spending way more time at work than he should because it took him a while to wrap his head around what was written on all the papers he had to sign every day. One mistake and he could lose it all. There were days when he wanted to lose it all and watch his shitty company fall apart. He thought of selling it to someone devoted, someone who has always wanted to be a CEO, but he couldn’t do this to his father. Not after everything that had happened…

Oliver ran around from one flower shop to another. It was already late, and he couldn’t find any flowers he could buy, the shops already closed or lacking flowers. Thea would rip his head off if he showed up without them. She always had a plan. She always knew what to buy. Gifts from Thea were always the best ones. This time she said she’ll book a spa weekend at a popular resort called Spa Village. It seemed to be just a house in the mountains, but inside it was a modern beauty clinic known for being the best in the whole of North America. All Oliver had to do was to bring a stupid bouquet of flowers when Thea spent days on setting everything up, including buying new suitcases and clothes, organizing a few days off work, purchasing flight tickets and booking a room in this insane place! All of that without Moira realizing. Thea would behead him, no doubt! There was one flower shop left. “Fairy City” was probably the smallest flower shop Oliver has ever been in, but it was also the most beautiful one.

The first thing that he noticed after he entered was a white, wooden floor. His black shoes contrasted against it, different from most other shops that had dark, plain floors. When he looked up, Oliver saw plenty of flower vases which were mainly white along with a few light grey ones scattered throughout. The baskets for decorations were made of green wicker, the twine aged and fraying in some spots. The vases and baskets were mostly empty, only a few flowers left here and there. Almost everything was standing in the rows on the floor, but some of the smallest vases and decorations were placed on shelves which were made out of white wood, too, perfectly matching the worn floor. What Oliver liked the most was the color of the walls. It was difficult to pin, maybe a subtle shade of lilac or indigo? Tiny glass prisms hung along the thin, white curtains, sending a flurry of color whenever the sun hit them. Despite the lack of flowers, Oliver was swathed in the pleasant scent of lavender and roses.

Behind the counter stood a young blond girl dressed in a light purple button up and a grey skirt, looking like a little fairy. Oliver wondered if it was a coincidence or if she dressed like that to match the decorations. She looked up at him from behind her glasses and smiled kindly.

“Can I help you, sir?” the little fairy asked, smiling kindly. Her voice was soft and quiet but loud enough to be heard clearly.

“I um… I need flowers” said Oliver and winced when he heard his dumb answer.

“Then you’re in the right place” responded the girl. She took a breath and wanted to add something else, but Oliver was faster.

“Not the right time though, I know it’s late and you’re closing already, but I really, really need flowers,” Oliver admitted sadly.

“Oh, I was going to say there’s not much left, but I’m sure I’ll make something pretty from what I have here.” The little fairy looked around. “I’d ask you about color preferences, but to be honest… I only have orange gerberas; the ones you can see there in the corner.” The blonde pointed to the vase beside the window. “I also have some yellow lilies and white tulips are in the fridge,” she added. “Those are the only flowers I can make a bouquet of unless you need a very small one, then I have one or two pink flowers left and one white rose and maybe a few tulips could fit in?” Oliver stood in place amused by the girl’s talk. It was clear to see she loves what she does. “Or only yellow lilies and white tulips? Or a very modest bouquet made of those gerberas? I’d decorate them with the two colored leaves that I also have in the fridge?” She had so many ideas even though Oliver thought there are not enough flowers for the smallest of bouquets.

“I’d gladly take the biggest bouquet that you can make” sighed Oliver and looked around. She had better have flowers in that fridge…

“Of course. That would be orange, yellow and white. Please wait a just a few minutes, and I’ll go bring the flowers.” The fairy disappeared behind the curtain made of pink ribbons and glass prisms. Oliver was left alone to listen to the noises that came from behind the curtain, where the fairy was taking vases from the fridge. Oliver realized he was still standing very far from the counter and took a few steps forward. What caught his eye was a photo of the little fairy. She was dressed in a white lace blouse, her hair in a high ponytail, just like this day, a bright smile on her lips…

‘Felicity Smoak, a florist, National Florist Competition double winner (2014, 2015), owner of the Fairy City flower shop’ said the text under the photo.

Felicity. That was the little fairy’s name. Oliver smiled at the combination of her name and the shop’s name. At first he thought she’s only working at this place, but now it became clear that she was the owner.

“I’m so sorry you had to wait this long.” Felicity pulled him out of his thoughts. She brought the flowers and some ribbons from the storage and quickly went to grab the gerberas as well.

“That’s not a problem at all,” lied Oliver with a smile. He was already late, but at least now he’ll have the flowers.

“Yeah, I ran out of decorations today, I have a new delivery early in the morning, but I guess you need the bouquet for today. Tonight actually, it’s almost the night…” the Fairy blushed and shook her head, mentally reprimanding herself for talking too much.

“Yes, I have a family dinner… The flowers are for my mother. I totally forgot that today was mother’s day,” Oliver confessed quietly. Then, he noticed Felicity’s gaze on him; she was looking at him while cutting the ribbons. She could see he was a very tired, extremely handsome man, looking impossibly good in a grey, elegant suit and dark blue tie that matched with his eyes.

“Busy day?” She asked shyly because he obviously caught her staring.

“Like every day,” he sighed. “But it seems like you had a busy day too?” It was more like a statement than a question.

“Yes,” she murmured as she smiled back. “Today was extraordinary busy, but that’s what I expected. It’s Mother’s Day after all. But every other day is busy, too. I’m glad people seem to like this shop. I was afraid I’d be forced to close it after a few months, but it’s been almost a year and it doesn’t look like I’d have to close it any time soon.”

“Well I hope not, it’s a great place. Fairy City… That was your idea, wasn’t it?” Oliver guessed while looking at the bouquet. Even though it wasn’t finished, it looked incredibly good.

“Yes, it was! My name is Felicity, so I thought I’d go with ‘City’ just to match,” she explained with a laugh. The sound seemed to play on repeat in Oliver’s head. He laughed himself, not even realizing it. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so tired. In fact, he was kind of excited for the dinner now, probably because of the beautiful flowers and the optimistic attitude Felicity radiated. “At first I thought of Flower City,” she continued, “but then I thought that it was too… lame and I figured that the only creatures that would want to live in a Flower City are fairies so… Yeah, people keep telling me to grow up, but I really like this name,” she confessed shyly, now looking down at the flowers and blushing furiously. Oliver wondered if she blushed because of him or because of what she said. The reason was probably everything at once.

“Grow up,” he sighed. “Why do people keep saying that?” He remembered his father was saying the same thing almost every day when he was younger.

“Well, I don’t know, but there’s always at least one person who knows that growing up and turning into a boring business man isn’t what you should be doing in your life.” Oliver smiled kindly, but Felicity froze, realizing what she said. “Not that I think you’re boring!” she added firmly. “I wasn’t talking about you, just in general about life and people. Because we don’t know each other, I can’t tell if you’re boring. Or if you’re a business man, but you sure look like one.” Felicity took a deep breath. “Please don’t listen to me, I babble all the time,” she murmured before placing the last ribbon in the bouquet. Oliver was still smiling at the pretty blond girl. It was a nice change - being around someone so optimistic and talkative, someone so… colorful and different than everyone he was used to seeing. “So that would be it. Do you like the bouquet, sir?”

“Just… call me Oliver,” he countered, overwhelmed by her honest, big, smiling eyes. “And it’s perfect. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome! That would be $65,” she said as she handed him the bill.

“And to be fair, I am a boring businessman,” he trilled and placed the cash on the counter.

“Just say the word and you’ll be my new delivery guy,” the little fairy promised. “Here’s your change, the flowers, and be careful! Oh, and the card! Maybe you’ll need a decoration someday, or to send flowers, the shop’s number is at the bottom. I also make flower crowns that are very popular at bachelorette parties lately.”

“Thank you! I really have to go now, but you saved my life!” Oliver started walking towards the exit feeling the urge to go back there and ask for another bouquet only to talk to the fairy again.

“Thank you, have a nice day!” She started cleaning the counter when she saw Oliver stop.

“How much are these?” He lifted a glass prism in the shape of heart on a red ribbon from one of the baskets by the door. He thought Thea would love it. When she was little she loved the 'tiny rainbow makers’.

“Those are $2.50 each. I accidently bought ten thousand glass prisms and the company gave me a hell of a discount. I’m trying to get rid of them, so yeah, $2.50,” she finished. Oliver walked up to the counter and placed $10 on it.

“Keep the change,” he called as he and ran out of the shop. He glanced down at his watch, cringing when he saw what time it was. Felicity could see him running fast down the street to the parking lot.

“But you just paid for four glass hearts!” Felicity stood with the bill in her hands. “Huh.” She walked up to the basket, taking out one heart with a green ribbon. “These are pretty things actually,” she whispered and hung the prism on a mirror frame, admiring how the sun made it lit up with all of the rainbow colors. “If I ever get rid of them I’ll order a billion new ones,” she noted. “Okay Felicity, stop talking to yourself, the cute guy is gone,” she said sternly, looking at her face in the mirror, a thousand of color reflecting in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :) That's my new story I am very excited about, I hope you'll like it! Nice comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> TUMBLR USERS: theroyalwords (WRITING/EDITING) and smoakqueenz (GRAPHIC - in tumblr posts) helped a lot! Thanks to both of them the story is being published. I really, really hope you'll like it...
> 
> Publishing this work has nothing to do with the possible delay in updating my other fanfic (in case you thought so...:))
> 
> THANK YOU for all of the nice comments and thoughts that you sent me after chapter 1 :)))

A week had passed since Oliver’s visit in Fairy City. His mother loved the flowers. Plus, it turned out that last month she got her bedroom painted yellow, so the flowers matched perfectly. Thea was mad at first, but then she admitted she never knew that orange and yellow flowers could look so pretty. When Oliver gave her the glass prism, she hugged him and immediately hung the little gift in her room, where it sent little rainbows all over the walls. Then next day, Oliver got a text that his sister was redecorating her room and wanted more glass hearts with red ribbons to hang among the curtains. That’s how he was sitting in the car in the parking lot next to Felicity’s flower shop. He promised Thea to buy more decorations, but he was afraid that the little fairy would not be at work today. That’s why he was sitting in the car, nervously looking at his watch. Ten minutes until closing time. At least it was better than a week ago… Finally, Oliver started walking towards Fairy City, shifting his tie nervously. The door was open, unlike the last time, and in front of the shop stood plants decorated with beads, ribbons and glittery bows. She probably hadn’t started cleaning yet.

Inside, Oliver saw Felicity behind the counter wrapping up a red rose for an older man who was talking to her, smiling. Behind him in a line stood a young woman with a child who was squeezing a dolphin shaped prism on a blue ribbon. Felicity carefully gave the older man the flower and smiled. “See you soon, Mr. Burrows!” she called out just as Oliver stepped inside the shop. Mr. Burrows was in Fairy City every week, and every time he bought a flower for his wife, which Felicity found incredibly romantic. The child gave Felicity the decoration, and he realized soon it would be his turn. He swallowed nervously. What was going on with him? For a week, he had wanted to see her again, and now? He was cowardly looking anywhere but at her.

“Good evening, Oliver” Felicity greeted with a smile after the other clients left the shop. “How can I help you today?”

“I was wondering if you have more of those glass hearts?” Now looking at her.

“Of course I do. I wasn’t kidding about there being ten thousand,” she said smiling. “I ordered them online. I meant to order one thousand. Not sure who messed it up,” she wondered out loud. “So how many do you need?”

“I think about 30? Red ribbons only.” Today, Felicity wore a white blouse and a pink tulle skirt. No doubt she was doing it on purpose. She looked just like a little fairy.

“That’s not a problem at all!” she assured him. “Could you wait a minute? I’ll just grab you a box in storage.”

“Yes, sure.” Felicity disappeared behind the beads curtain. Oliver couldn’t even blink before she was back, holding a brown box. On top of it stood another box and a sheet of bubble wrap.

“Hearts, red ribbons,” she whispered as she cut the tape holding the box closed. When she opened it Oliver saw lots of bubble wrap and red fabric. “For so many that I have unwrapped only one or two were damaged so I hope there won’t be any damaged ones in this box, but in case there are just come by and I’ll exchange them.”

“Okay, I hope it will be all good” said Oliver hoping there’s at least one damaged prism so he could find a reason to come here again. The lavender scent that hung around the shop was addicting.

“Do you mind sharing why do you need so many?” Felicity asked, blushing slightly.

“Last week, the one I bought was for my sister. She loved it, so now she wants more to decorate some new curtains with,” Oliver explained. Felicity nodded her head in understanding.

“That’s a great idea! They look beautiful even when the sun isn’t shining… Okay, four, eight…” Felicity started putting the decorations in the smaller box filled with more bubble wrap. He was just looking at her, not wanting to interrupt. “Thirty” she finally said and then he saw her placing a few more packages in the box. “In case some are broken” she explained meeting his questioning gaze.

“Oh, okay,” smiled Oliver. “Thank you.”

“Is that all?” For a moment Oliver wanted to say 'no’, but finally he nodded his head and watched as the fairy printed the bill.

“Thank you,” she said sweetly.

“Thank you.” Oliver emphasized the 'you’. “My mother loved the bouquet,” he added.

“Oh, that’s good to hear! It was a challenge, you know, normally I have many more flowers to work with,” she admitted.

“Well, a certain person came here past the closing time, so they’re glad they got anything,” Oliver joked and laughed when Felicity did.

“Looks like this certain person likes to come around closing time,” Felicity noted, still smiling.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you are ready to close up.” Oliver took the box and started walking towards the door.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not a bother at all,” Felicity stated sincerely, following Oliver to the door.

“Thank you once again,” he said. “Goodbye!”

“Goodbye,” Felicity murmured.

As he sat in the car, he saw her carrying the plants that stood outside to hide them in the storage. She moved like she was flying, so softly touching the ground, bouncing among flowers, plants, and little trees while wrapping them in colorful decorations. For a second, Oliver thought of crushing the box with prisms only to come here the next day to buy new ones, but maybe instead he could just go there tomorrow to buy something else? He drove silently, and once he stopped at a traffic light, he looked at the box, secured in the seat next to him. As much as he wanted to see Felicity again, he couldn’t break the prisms. He decided to turn the radio on. He hadn’t listen in a while, so it was very nice. He was driving the long road that lead to the Queen’s mansion, singing “I’m walking on sunshine” as loud as he could.

“Hey big brother!” Thea greeted him as soon as he took a step into the house.

“Hey!” Oliver responded with a wide smile.

“Oh no… Wait!”

“What is it Thea?” he asked as she stood closer to him, eyeing him carefully.

“You’re smiling,” she noted in disbelief.

“Ha ha ha, very funny,” he murmured and started walking straight to his sister’s room.

“Who is she?”

“What?” Oliver looked at Thea like she was crazy.

“You’re grinning like an idiot, that’s a dreamy girl’s face!” His sister almost sang it and jumped on her bed, pulling Oliver to sit with her. “So?”

“Thea, you’re impossible! I’m not telling you!” Oliver countered and crossed his arms in a defensive gesture.

“You didn’t deny it. I was right, there is a girl you just don’t want to tell me,” she whined, but sat closer and focused her gaze him, willing for him to spill the tale.

“There might be a nice girl that I’ve only seen two times in my life,” Oliver admitted before standing up to get as far as possible from Thea.

“Sometimes, one time is enough,” his younger sister reasoned.

“The only way I’m going to see her again is to pretend I have 365 sisters. That way, I’d have an excuse for going there every day, “Oliver complained. Thea’s eyes went wide.

“The girl is the one from the flower shop!?” Thea squealed. “The one who didn’t kick you out yesterday?”

“Mmhmm, that’s the one.” Oliver started unwrapping glass prisms from the bubble wrap.

“Oh, you’re such an idiot. You don’t need an excuse, Oliver. Just ask her out instead of pouting!”

“Stop yelling, Thea,” he whined before throwing a pillow at her.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you’re such an idiot, but I feel responsible for… fixing you,” she said and looked at him like he was a hopeless case. “Look at what being the CEO has done to you.”

“There’s nothing to fix, Thea. She may have a guy. Actually, she probably has, considering… everything,” he admitted. Oliver started squeezing the bubble wrap between his fingers, anything to distract him from the thought that maybe she was already with someone.

“Okay, Ollie. Listen up!” Thea started speaking so fast and with such excitement that Oliver could barely follow the plan she came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you'll like it... Maybe leave a review? :) Feel free to message me on tumblr ~missfsmoak :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity owns a flower shop "Fairy City" and Oliver in an interesting and very charming customer :) Short love story, sweet and fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :) I hope you'll like it! Nice comments are always appreciated :)  
> TUMBLR USERS: theroyalwords (WRITING/EDITING) and smoakqueenz (GRAPHIC - in tumblr posts) helped a lot!!!! Thanks to both of them the story is being published. I really, really hope you'll like it...  
> Publishing this work has nothing to do with the possible delay in updating my other fanfic (in case you thought so...:))

The next day Felicity placed the just delivered flowers in vases. The more delicate ones were placed in the fridges. She walked among the vases that were standing on the floor, pouring fresh water into some of them. The sun was barely up, not yet high enough to shine through the windows, but just enough to fill the room with a pleasant, fair light, making it look like a meadow. She opened the door and carried bigger plants outside as well as the price stands, along with a ‘friendly warning’ that moving any of the plants off the pad would result in turning on the theft alarm. When she came back inside, she straightened a few bows here and there before moving on to refilling the candy basket. The only sound in the shop was the soft humming of a song that was stuck in her head. She loved these early mornings in her own flower shop. It was a dream come true, one she had for years, and nothing made it better than a hot mug of coffee and the delicate scent of lavender. The official hours were nine in the morning to seven at night, but she usually opened a little earlier. What else was she supposed to do after receiving the flowers every morning? For now, she was the only employee, besides the boy who delivered flowers. The business was going really well, and she was thinking of hiring at least one more florist. Felicity sat on the stool enjoying the moment, looking at the perfect flowers and the glass prisms among the curtains.

“Good morning!” Felicity knew that deep, manly voice. Oliver leaned against the doorframe, gazing at Felicity with a soft smile.

“Good morning!” The little fairy smiled back and stood up from the stool.

“May I?” asked Oliver and clumsily waved his hands.

“Yes, please come in. Is something wrong with the prisms?” She furrowed her brows in concern.

“No, not at all,” Oliver assured her. He started walking towards the counter, each step in time with the beat of her heart. She stayed silent wanting him to continue. “And, um, sorry for being too early this time.”

“I don’t know which is worse,” she laughed and looked into his eyes involuntarily. They were so blue, but not like a sky on a sunny day. More like the sky right before a storm, a dark and smoky shade. Where was the tie he had on the first day? It perfectly matched with his eyes.

“Maybe you should just kick me out,” he suggested with a sad expression. Felicity’s heart broke. This man was so unbelievably… cute! There was no other word! He looked manly and hot, but when he looked at her like that, her heart absolutely melted. One day, he’d finally buy a bouquet for his girlfriend. Maybe that girlfriend would become his future wife. The thought made Felicity sad, but at least for now, she got to enjoy the view.

“And never see you again? Not a chance,” she responded quickly. “That would be a shame.” Her blush rose unwillingly on her cheeks, and Oliver almost started jumping in joy. Subtle flirting - that was all he needed. Not enough to say she doesn’t have a boyfriend, but enough to enough to give him hope that maybe she liked him, too.

“Glad to know we are on the same page.”

“Good,” she agreed, still blushing.

“So, I need some flowers,” he said.

“Yes?”

“But I really don’t know which ones, so please be so kind and help a poor man out,” he pleaded, still looking her right in the eyes.

“Okay, what’s the occasion?” she asked, hoping he won’t say ‘a proposal’.

“Birthday,” he quickly blurted out. “There are so many flowers here… Roses maybe?” Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “Not roses? Okay… Um, how about something you like? You’re a girl after all,” he stated, praying she wouldn’t break his jaw after his comment. How could he be so stupid!? Felicity’s heart hurt a little, but she started nodding her head slowly.

“Birthday bouquet for a nice girl? Roses are very classy, but I think they are a little cliché. It depends on who they are for and what color you choose.”

“That’s right” he said, but then realized that what he said may lead him to the completely opposite result. “My sister is the nicest girl in the whole world,” he added in panic. Sister, great!

“Your sister?” Felicity hoped he didn’t notice the relief in her voice.

“Yeah, I was redecorating her room as a birthday gift, and now I just need some fresh flowers. She was thrilled when she saw the flowers I had for my mother,” Oliver offered.

“Okay…”

“So maybe make something you would like the most. Then, I’ll be gone in a flash, leaving you to drink your coffee in peace.” Oliver nervously moved his fingers behind his back. His plan just had to work!

“I don’t think she’d like what I like,” Felicity worried.

“Why’s that?”

“Because… If I had to do a bouquet for myself, I’d probably just use lilies of the valley and lavender,” she sighed, shrugging her arms. “Those are my favorite.”

“And what’s wrong with that? I mean, I know nothing about flowers, but it doesn’t sound bad.” Oliver furrowed his brows, looking at Felicity questioningly.

“Nothing, I suppose. Of course I can make it for you!” The little fairy smiled and quickly looked around. She walked to the window, where Oliver noticed the vase filled with lavender.

“She has lots of purple blouses you know. I think she likes that color,” Oliver mused while pointing at lavender now in Felicity’s hands.

“There are different shades of purple, but I hope you’re right.”

“You’re not convinced about the bouquet,” Oliver noticed.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… look at how small these flowers are,” she said while working on the bouquet. She used all lavender from the vase, filling the bouquet to the brim with it, along with lilies of the valley. Then, she curled a tiny, stiff ribbon and cut it a little longer than the flowers, just so some of the lavender branches could be placed in it.

“You like them though,” he reasoned with her.

“I do. You have no idea how much,” she affirmed with a smile. Felicity looked up at him, adverting her eyes off the flowers for a second.

“You even painted this place a little like that,” Oliver noted while looking around. “White and purple” Felicity laughed quietly. “What?”

“Remember, there are different shades of purple. This one is more lilac, not lavender,” she explained. “See?” She asked holding the now finished bouquet close to the lilac wall. “This shade has a little more blue in it.” Oliver tried to see what she was showing him, but he could swear it looked the same for him. “It’s easy to see when the sun’s shining brighter,” she acknowledged and showed Oliver her piece of art. “Do you like it?”

“Yes” he said firmly. He loved it. “My sister will love these flowers!” Felicity smiled wide and her doubts went away. Oliver was so confident, he knew what he was saying, the girl will love the bouquet. “And see? It’s not that small at all,” he added.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered.

Oliver murmured his agreement. He had to get out now! He was too excited! “Thank you! Sorry I interrupted your coffee time.”

“Yeah, no problem at all. If you’re around let me know if she liked it,” Felicity requested before sitting back on the stool.

“I will as soon as I can,” promised Oliver.

“I’m here from opening to closing, every day,” she explained before mentally cursing herself for being so bold. Why did she think he’d care? He’s a busy man with a busy schedule… And a dozen sexy assistants, probably.

“I’ll see you soon,” Oliver chuckled as he left the shop. Right after he made it out of her sight, he let out a triumphant but quiet yell before dancing in excitement. He had the perfect flowers for a perfect girl. Thea was a genius! And he had to congratulate himself for being such a good liar, something he never thought one could be proud of.

It was almost seven when Felicity started cleaning the shop to close for the day. She didn’t have to carry any plants inside because she sold every single one of them! She started slowly placing flowers in the fridges to keep them fresh, occasionally stopping to look at little rainbows on the walls from the prisms. She turned, spotting Oliver once again leaning against the doorway. He appeared out of nowhere. Felicity started wondering if he was some kind of a ninja.

“Hey,” he said, slowly walking towards her.

“Hey,” she greeted in surprise. “What are you doing here? Well, how could you miss closing time?” she joked.

“I couldn’t,” admitted Oliver. “You know… All day I was thinking, wondering actually if a nice girl would want to go to dinner with me?” Oliver asked fast, without a breath. Felicity stood, startled and surprised. Oliver pulled the flowers from behind his back, the same bouquet of flowers that she made this morning. When Felicity saw her favorite flowers, she instantly smiled and let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Oliver did the same thing, relieved when he saw her smile.

“Dinner dinner as in a date, dinner?” Felicity questioned with a blush that covered her cheeks.

“Date dinner,” Oliver gushed loudly. Half of his face was covered in the tiny rainbows that the glass prisms made, the metallic threads in his grey tie glistening in the colorful light. “Felicity? Would you want to go on a date with me?” He seemed less nervous now.

“I’d love to,” she said and took the bouquet from him. She hid her face in the soft flowers, inhaling their scent. “Thank you.”

“Sorry I lied a bit about my sister,” he added with a charming smile, hoping she wouldn’t be mad at him.

“You’re forgiven,” she said slowly, “but only if you tell me what the frack did you do with 30 glass prisms?”

“Oh, I didn’t lie about that,” he said quickly. “I really got the prisms for my sister to put in her curtains,” he explained. “The real question is what you are going to do with ten thousand of them.” They both laughed.

“Who knows? Maybe there’ll be more sisters who need them in curtains,” she said with a playful wink. They stood in the middle of the small flower shop looking at each other, lost in the moment. Felicity didn’t want him to leave, but she had to close the shop up. “Maybe… I was thinking maybe you could walk me to my car?” Felicity mused with a bright smile.

“I hope you parked very far.” They both laughed and walked to the exit, Oliver and his little fairy.

the end :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I hope you'll like it... Leave a comment please? :) Feel free to message me on tumblr ~missfsmoak :) THANK YOU FOR ALL NICE MESSAGES i GOT FROM YOU! yOU'RE AMAZING! :))) THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I hope you'll like it... Leave a comment please? :) Feel free to message me on tumblr ~missfsmoak :)


End file.
